A traditional process for backup of a filesystem comprises the following sequential workflow: 1) a backup process is started; 2) the backup process begins a filesystem walk to discover modified objects; 3) the backup process saves modified objects and continues the filesystem walk; 4) at the end of the walk, the backup is marked complete. Analyzing the times spend for backup operations has shown that in high-density filesystems (filesystems with large number of small files), the time required to perform a filesystem walk can take up to 80% of the actual backup time. One improvement is a process where the filesystem walk submits each modified object to be processed for backup by independent asynchronous backup processes. Although this approach is superior to traditional backup workflow, it can result in a large percentage of random disk reads on the same area of the disk volume, due to multiple backup processes attempting to backup objects which reside next to each other on the disk.